All I have to do is dream
by blueberryfig
Summary: a very fluffy story....about draco and hermione. they are both depressed and manage to cheer each other up. warning: singing draco and hermione! so please read it!


Disclaimer: you know the drill…. Ok to make it sound new I own Harry Potter! Mwahahah! No seriously Ms. Rowling owns it. (Yes I know she got married, don't have to rub it in!)  
  
A/n: I really love this song! Oh and this is a song fic but kinda cute!  
  
  
  
Hermione sat all alone on top of a rock, near the lake. It was their Halloween ball, last ball to be exact. Her two best friends had gotten girl crazy over the start seventh year and that is why she had no date. Her two best friends, most best friends, had left her and no one just asked her for a measly dance!  
  
Then she remembered a song that would cheer her up…so she sighed and sang:  
  
  
  
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, when I want you in my arms, when I want you and all your charms whenever I want you all I have to do is dream. Dream, dream, dream, when I need you to hold me tight…  
  
She was cut off by another singing voice, so she stood up and found the source. It was Draco, Malfoy to be to be exact, singing the same song as she was. He looked sad leaning against a tree singing to himself. So she went up to him and stared at him on the opposite side of the tree, until she giggled. He looked like a hopeless romantic, drunk and void of all hope.  
  
  
  
'So, if someone is planning a joke on me, its not gong to be very funny if I'll be cursing you after!' He said carelessly, sliding his body against the tree. Then he heard a giggle again, 'must be another girl…' he thought.  
  
  
  
'Oh, Malfoy I didn't know your voice was that great,' Hermione said sitting at the other side of the tree.  
  
  
  
'Who are you?' Draco, said not being able to recognize his enemy's voice. 'Are you one of my fan girls,' another sarcastic comment that came out from his lips.  
  
  
  
'No, and maybe if I was what would you do,' Hermione said giggling to herself at the state of Malfoy.  
  
  
  
'I would probably kiss you, or just laugh at you,' he said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
'That is so sweet,' Then Hermione thought of something, why not get the opportunity to let Malfoy to spill his thoughts to her and why he was here in the first place. 'Tell me, why are you here in the first place?'  
  
  
  
'Nothing…'  
  
  
  
'So who was your date?'  
  
  
  
'No one…' At this Hermione would want to ask him another question, but he said, 'I wanted to date this girl…'  
  
  
  
'Wh-who?' She stuttered at his answer.  
  
  
  
'A gryffindor seventh year…and I know she'll never date me because I've been a prat.'  
  
  
  
'And who might this girl be?'  
  
  
  
'She has brown hair and eyes plus she's a know it all and a mudblood…'  
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes widened but she kept her identity hidden. He liked her? He liked her! 'You know I like this boy and he is also in seventh year and he is in slytherin and he is such a prat and…' his singing cut her off.  
  
  
  
Whenever I want you all I have to do is dream.  
  
I can make you mine taste your lips of wine any time night or day, only trouble is gee whiz I'm dreamin' my life away.  
  
I need you so, that I could die, I love you so…  
  
Hermione stopped him of his singing and said, 'you know this girl that you really like sings the same song… and she sings it for a certain boy…' She had to admit that she really liked Draco, but wouldn't miss the opportunity to harass the fellow.  
  
  
  
'I wish she would want to sing it with me… if she wants to,' here he figured out that the girl he was talking to was Hermione.  
  
'I think she would really like that,' Hermione stood up and sat beside Draco. He wasn't shocked at all in fact he was happy that she was with him.  
  
  
  
The two sat there and sang the night away. To tell you a little secret after their encounter they shared a kiss that would change their lives forever.  
  
All I have to do is dream  
  
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream…  
  
  
  
A/n: I know its pretty sappy and fluffy… so please don't flame me! Oh and the song is from the Everly Brothers. I really liked this song so I bullied my mum to buy an album for lil old moi! So how was it? Please review so I can change it I f you would like.. 


End file.
